


They're Actually Quite Similar

by shirobs



Series: those in glass houses [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chihiro Fujisaki (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, More Hajime Being Upset with Himself, Nagito Komaeda (mentioned) - Freeform, Revolutionary Girl Utena AU, Touko Fukawa (mentioned) - Freeform, no betas we die like men, weirdly togami focused even though i dont care for togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirobs/pseuds/shirobs
Summary: In which Byakuya Togami stakes a claim.





	They're Actually Quite Similar

**Author's Note:**

> Another bad health day, another day in which i write more for the god forsaken au. this is what you get when you smash two hyperfixations together. more au notes at the bottom

hajime supposes he's been too harsh on the rose bushes this spring. dead leaves, dead wood and the remnants of petals discarded are scattered on the floor. but this is how it goes. he cuts away what isn't needed, and proceeds to nurture their growth over the year. 

he's slowly inspecting the branches when he hears the glass doors shudder close. the footsteps are too heavy for naegi. too slow for kirigiri. not hesitant enough for chihiro or touko either. hajime feels his stomach drop at the last two possibilities.

'togami?' he asks. please god. even togami would be better than the other option.

'how astute. you recognized my footsteps?'

hajime grimaces where togami can't see it. pulls down his mask where he can.

'oh, i figured komaeda would probably cower in the corner, not place himself directly next to me'

togami is leaning against the table where hajime set his tool down. he looks at hajime over his glasses, eyes surveying every inch of his body. hajime's skin crawls with disgust. he forces the irritated expression down, keeps his face happy. smiling. he is the rose bride. he is here for togami. after all, it is what naegi expects.

'is there something i can help you with?' he asks, gripping his gardening glove hard. patience. 

'i was wondering, what would be the best time for a duel. according to your schedule, that is?'

well that's a fucking surprise. hajime wonders what he's meant to do with that. so that's what he asks togami.

togami pushes his glasses up his nose.  
'you're meant to organize a duel with me. after all, i want to make you mine as soon as possible.'

hajime wants to throw himself out the window. he wants to stab togami in the neck with his shears. he won't be doing any of this, but before he can retain the rose bride, the frightened boy in him bursts forth and he asks-'why would you want me? you don't even know me?'

togami pauses. he adjusts his glasses, then peers down his nose at hajime again. when he opens his mouth to explain, hajime feels his stomach free fall.

'i don't want you. i want what you can give me.' he looks out into the courtyard, at all the classmates that they share. 'as the heir of the togami conglomerate, i will do anything to ensure success. enoshima tells me the end of the world can help me achieve that.' he looks steadily back at hajime. 

'enoshima tells us you will bring us to the end of the world'

the door rattles open once again. footsteps, two people. one is light. one is careful. naegi, his betrothed. kirigiri, naegi's most recent friend. hajime grips his gloves with the tightness of a chokehold. the one who slapped him. 

he shouldn't be jealous. he shouldn't be petty. he knows why she did it. he knows why naegi loves her. but he burns. everyday hajime burns, with swords piercing his heart, undue jealousy, undue hatred. he can't bear to look at them.

naegi asks what togami is doing here. kirigiri places herself inbetween naegi and togami. she's careful. she's considerate. hajime is a terrible person. yet he still burns. 

he still can't look up, it hurts too much. yet he can hear them talk. naegi's standing up for him. naegi's accepting the duel. everyday the cycle continues.

when togami leaves, kirigiri pauses for a little while. she's close to naegi. she tells him something, and he can feel naegi's gratefulness. even his carefully placed act could never bring naegi that joy. what chance would he even have.

 

hajime wonders why he must become what they want, but longs for what he can never truly have.

**Author's Note:**

> The roles vaguely follow this:  
> naegi-utena  
> hajime-anthy  
> junko-akio  
> kirigiri-juri  
> chihiro-miki  
> togami-touga  
> komaeda-saoinji


End file.
